Labor de una Súper-Familia
by Fantasy Branca Snow
Summary: 5 veces Peter convenció a un Vengador para que no lo defienda y no diga a los demás que lo molestan en la escuela... y una vez que no pudo y alguien lo defendió. (La imagen de portada no me pertenece)
1. Dos metros más dificil

_LABOR DE UNA SÚPER FAMILIA_

 **Hola a todos, aquí me tienen iniciando una serie pequeñita de seis capítulos súper familiar. Espero que la disfruten!**

 **Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece, si algún personaje no pertenece a las películas, series y/o comics, es invención mía.**

* * *

 _DOS METROS MÁS DIFÍCIL_

Las mañanas de Peter generalmente seguían una línea fija y rutinaria. Despertarse temprano, tomar una ducha fría, comer el desayuno, tomar la mochila, subirse al autobús, encontrarse con Ned y hacer su saludo secreto, tal vez lidiar un poco con Flash en el camino, llegar a la escuela, ir a clases, bromas tontas de Flash (a veces un empujón o dos), almuerzo, recreos, más clases, tal vez Decathlon y finalmente ser Spiderman. Pero había mañanas en las que todas las fuerzas del universo parecían estar en su contra, aquella mañana era un ejemplo perfecto.

Primero había tenido una buena noche como Spiderman, algunos crímenes pequeños, ancianas desorientadas y gatos que no podían bajar de los árboles. Los ladrones parecieron querer tomar un descanso porque no se encontró a muchos, lo cual le permitió volver a casa temprano y dormir. El problema erradico en cuanto el sol volvió a salir.

Al despertarse y ver que la luz entraba a su habitación desde la ventana, más fuerte de lo habitual, se paró de un salto de su cama y se fijo la hora en el reloj, era tarde por decir lo menos.

El termotanque de su departamento generalmente no calentaba bien, por lo que debían bañarse con agua fría, pero esta vez estaba helada.

Peter se vistió y corrió a la cocina, allí había una nota de May que le decía que se había tenido que ir más temprano al trabajo y no había alcanzado a prepararle el desayuno. Tomó el dinero sobre el mostrador, su mochila y se fue.

Cuando llegó a la parada de autobús, este se estaba yendo… sin él. Peter corrió al vehículo tratando de llamar la atención del chofer, lo que causo las risas y burlas de todos sus compañeros. Al final el tipo no le brindó la mas mínima atención y se rindió cuando se tropezó dándose de cara contra el asfalto, lo que le ganó más burlas.

Debió de llegar a la escuela corriendo, lo que fue horrible teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba realmente lejos, entre eso, el hecho de que estaba agitado por el miedo a llegar tarde o aun más tarde, y que se había tropezado al menos cuatro veces, lo hizo llegar con la respiración a mil.

El timbre ya había tocado y Peter corrió toda la escuela hasta el salón de literatura, solo para pasar vergüenza y darse cuenta, al entrar al aula, que su clase era la del anteúltimo turno. El chico recibió miradas de desconcierto y gracia de parte de todos, incluso de la profesora.

-Yo….- Decía. -Creo…creo que… me equivoque.- Todos estallaron en carcajadas al instante, solo poniéndolo a él rojo de vergüenza.

-Su clase es la del anteúltimo turno Señor Parker.- Dijo su profesora. Peter solo asintió y se fue corriendo a su clase de química avanzada.

A mitad de mañana cuando estaba en su clase de Español se dio cuenta de que faltaba Ned. Se fijó en su teléfono y vio que había recibido un mensaje de su mejor amigo que le decía que estaba enfermo y faltaría a la escuela. Peter suspiró y siguió prestando atención a la clase, lo cual se le dificultaba con los constantes misiles hechos de papel que Flash le arrojaba a la nuca.

Al tocar el timbre del almuerzo juntó sus cosas y se fue. En los pasillos llenos de gente alguien pasó por detrás suyo y lo empujó haciéndolo caer al suelo. No necesitaba mirar para saber quien era.

-No hace falta que corras Penis, el autobús no se va.- Se burló Flash. El chico habría seguido su camino de no ser porque Peter no pudo contener la respuesta sarcástica que le siguió.

-Me asombra tu ingenio Flash. Si sabes lo que ingenio significa - Mascullo la última parte. Flash se dio la vuelta y lo miró con odio, su respuesta le había causado gracia a sus amigos, ese nerd lo acababa de humillar.

Peter se recriminaría y se echaría la culpa después, ya que de no ser porque no fue capaz de cerrar la boca su día podría haber transcurrido distinto.

Flash tomó su mochila y vació todo su contenido en el sesto de basura. Dos de sus amigos sujetaron a Peter por los brazos mientras el líder de su grupo le quitaba el dinero para su almuerzo, lo arrojaron al suelo y se fueron.

El chico se paró una vez que ya no los vio. Suspiro frustrado, al acercarse al cesto solo hecho una mirada rápida, sacó sus carpetas y libros, los cuales tenían comida por todas partes, conteniendo la respiración y las ganas de vomitar, guardo todo en su mochila. Los papeles que había tenido sueltos estaban arrugados, mojados y con restos de comida, en otras palabras, irrecuperables.

Ese trabajo valía el quince porciento de su calificación en calculo.

La mañana transcurrió con más bromas pesadas y empujones. Cuando su profesor le pidió el trabajo Peter alcanzó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a Flash indicándole con una sonrisa que mejor mantuviera la boca cerrada. Con la vaga excusa de "me olvide" el profesor pasó a recoger los trabajos de otros alumnos.

Al final de clase el maestro les dijo que para aquellos que se habían olvidado de hacer el trabajo, especialmente hablo mirando a Peter, habría otro próximamente pero que les convenía tenerlo perfecto porque sería muy estricto a la hora de evaluarlo.

Al final del día Peter lo único que quería era irse y ser Spiderman, corrió hacia su casillero y sacó de él todos los libros que necesitaba para estudiar para las evaluaciones próximas y al llegar afuera el lugar estaba desierto, su sentido arácnido lo alertó mientras bajaba las escaleras pero aun así fue fuertemente empujado al suelo, sus manos y su mejilla derecha estaban raspadas y le ardían, dos chicos lo levantaron por los brazos y le quitaron su mochila, Flash y sus amigos la colgaron de un gancho que estaba dos metros arriba sobre la pared, que supuestamente servía para colgar masetas, y se fueron riéndose de sus vagos intentos de alcanzarla.

La gente y los autos pasaban por la calle lo que le impedía utilizar sus súper habilidades para alcanzarla. Al final se rindió y se dejo caer sentado en el suelo. Ese sí había sido un día de mierda.

Pasaron varios minutos y mientras él seguía sentado en el suelo un auto aparco frente a la escuela.

Clint vio al chico sentado en el suelo y se bajó del auto.

-Hola niño.-Peter levantó la vista sorprendido. -Perdón por la tardanza pero Happy tuvo… un problema y no pudo venir, así que aquí me tienes. No tengo la misma cara o personalidad tan simpática de Hap pero soy lo que hay.

Peter solo se lo quedo viendo sorprendido, hoy era viernes. Los viernes iba al Compuesto.

-Vamos Spider-boy cambia la cara, no pensé que de verdad fuese tan malo.- El mayor se agachó junto a él.

-¡No!- Dijo Peter. -No es eso...

-Lo sé, no te preocupes. Solo bromeo. ¿Nos vamos?

Peter vacilo. -Ahaam sí, solo… tengo un problema.-Comentó agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó el arquero confundido.

El niño señaló hacia arriba donde la mochila colgaba, Clint frunció el ceño sin entender.

-¿Cómo…?- Bajó la mirada a Peter y vio sus manos y la mejilla feamente raspadas. -Ohoooo… ya entiendo.- El silencio se hizo entre los dos hasta que el hombre se paró y elongó sus brazos. -Bien… dime dónde están.

-¿Es-están? ¿Quienes?- Preguntó asustado, temiendo lo que fuera a decir el adulto.

-Los matones. Dime a dónde se fueron, les daré una lección que no olvidaran.

-¿Qué? NO.-Peter se paró de su lugar alarmado. -No puedes-

-¿Qué?- Interrumpió con gracia. -¿Asustarlos?

-Sí, son adolescentes y tu eres…

-¿Un adulto?

-Pues sí.

-Niño, los voy a asustar no los voy a golpear.

-Pero si los asustas-

-Chico no soy Natasha, no les voy a dar un ataque cardiaco. -Peter estaba de acuerdo en ese punto, Nat los mataría del susto.

-Pero igual… no hagas nada. Esta bien, estoy bien.

-Vamos Pete. Será divertido.

-NO, no, no quiero. Por favor Clint. No es nada. Estoy bien. Son solo raspones. Y ya pasó mucho tiempo y no tiene sentido retarlos si no es en el acto y- y no se a dónde se fueron así que-

-Peter…-Comenzó Clint con aquel tono que todos los adultos utilizaban cuando iban a dar un discurso.

-Ya se lo que vas a decir y no importa. Solo… por favor ¿Si? No hagas nada…- Pidió con esos ojitos de cachorro y su tierna carita.

El mayor suspiró sin estar convencido. -De acuerdo… solo por esta vez.-Advirtió. -Y porque ya deben de estar lo suficientemente lejos. Pero la próxima vez si los encuentro en el acto voy a hablar con ellos. ¿De acuerdo?

Peter asintió feliz de haberlo convencido.

-Ahora…-Dijo Clint viendo había arriba a la mochila. -Vamos a bajar eso de ahí.-El hombre se estiro un poco y la alcanzó. Peter la tomó con una media sonrisa. El mayor le revolvió el cabello y ambos caminaron hacia el auto.

-Muy bien… -Barton cerró la puerta del conductor y Peter se subió del lado del acompañante. -Los chicos dijeron que pasemos a comprar helado, ¿Qué heladería sugieres? Una muy rica y no escatimes en gastos. Stark es quien paga.- Comentó mostrando los billetes.

Peter lo pensó unos segundos, una heladería muy rica y de precios altos. -¡San Ramon! Los dueños son Italianos y venden un helado artesanal riquísimo.

-¡Perfecto! Compramos… ¿siete kilos?- Peter asintió con énfasis pensando en su propio estomago insaciable, el de Thor, Bucky, Bruce y Steve.

Clint sintió un olor horrible y olfateo el aire. Miró la mochila de Peter y la abrió, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio los útiles escolares mojados y llenos de comida. Peter cerró rápidamente su mochila.

-Peter…- Advirtió.

-¡No es nada! Ya te lo dije.- Clint no se convenció pero guardo silencio con la vista en la carretera. -Clint…-Dijo Peter.

-¿Mhmm?

-Por favor no digas nada.- El mayor frunció el ceño pero rápidamente volvió su vista al camino. -A los otros… no les digas.

Clint suspiro pero asintió. -Bien… no diré nada. Pero si vuelvo a enterarme que te molestaron me mostraras quienes son los matones, sin quejas ¿De acuerdo?

-Okey…¿Oye Clint?- Preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué le paso a Happy?

-Digamos que… fue a casa de su madre y comió demasiado postre. Esta encerrado en el baño ahora.

Ambos rieron hasta que Peter le indicó a Clint que habían llegado a la heladería.


	2. Un mentiroso terrible

_LABOR DE UNA SÚPER FAMILIA_

 **Hola a todos. Lamento mucho la tardanza, tenía planeado actualizar esta mini serie con bastante frecuencia pero me he quedado sin internet y además sin datos en el teléfono. Les he estado pidiendo datos a mi familia y amigas para poder vivir. Por lo tanto si vieron a una mendiga pidiendo datos en la calle esa era yo jajaja. Pero el problema ya se arreglo por lo que estoy de vuelta :D**

 **Gracias por los favs: Comix, tsukimoonbeam132, R. Sycore,** **DarkRuby1, bayercarolina, Sancheli96, Chikyuu-Belanim-99 , Renesmee Black Cullen1096 y Harry Hale y mony. mata. m.**

 **Gracias por los follower:** **Kagome-Black, Katie Lupin, Ale Jimenez, R. Sycore, DarkRuby1, bayercarolina, Harry Hale, Renesmee Black Cullen1096 y mony. mata. m.**

 **¡Especiales gracias a Harry Hale y Renesmee Black Cullen1096 por seguirme y agregarme a su lista de autores favoritos!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Kagome-Black: Pues somos dos, también odio a los matones y a la gente que se cree superior, sobre todo cuando rebajan a alguien para sentirse más. Lamento mucho la tardanza pero como ya explique no tengo internet, estoy sufriendo mucho. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo, no hay tanta interacción con los matones y es más corto que el anterior. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.**

 **DarkRuby1: ¡Hola! Wow muchísimas gracias, como siempre escribes hermosos reviews ;D. Perdón por la tardanza, espero estar publicando el próximo capítulo pronto. Ya tengo planeados a cada Vengador que lo verá en tal situación y quien lo defenderá. Me gustaría poder utilizarlos a todos pero tengo un número limitado de cinco. Muchisimas gracias por comentar y espero que disfrutes el capitulo. ¡Saludos!**

 **jackeline Arely: ¡Discúlpame por la tardanza! También amo la interacción entre Peter y Clint. Siendo Peter un niño y Clint un adulto que puede actuar como niño, pienso que tendrían una gran relación. Espero que te guste este capi y los personajes que escogí. Muchas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Aquí está el cap, es más corto que el anterior pero espero que te guste. Muchisimas gracias por comentar. Saludos.**

 **¡Por favor disfruten el capítulo!**

 **Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece, si algún personaje no pertenece a las películas, series y/o comics, es invención mía.**

* * *

 _Un Mentiroso TERRIBLE_

Wanda dobló la esquina rebuscando en su bolso. Tenía las galletas de Clint, las pastillas de Cloro que Tony pidió (vaya a saber Dios para qué), el aerosol pulidor de metal para Bucky, más galletas para Clint, las pilas de los controles de la X-box para Sam y Thor, las pastillas con las que Nat y Steve limpiaban sus prótesis bucales de boxeo… y a lo último su labial de manteca de cacao. Esta sería la última vez que decía que viajaría a la ciudad a comprar.

Una vez que repasó todos los artículos pensando si algo le faltaba cerró la cartera. Escuchó un golpe metálico y se sorprendió cuando un grupo de adolescentes salió del callejón a su izquierda y chocaron con ella, aunque ni siquiera repararon en su presencia ya que siguieron su recorrido por la vereda corriendo y riendo.

Se le hizo muy raro y entró al callejón para ver, nada parecía fuera de lo normal, había contenedores de basura, una pila de cajas, madera añeja y las paredes tenían grafitis pintados en aerosol. Pensó que tal vez los chicos solo habían rayado la pared. Estaba dando la vuelta para irse cuando escuchó otro golpe con sonido metálico solo que esta vez vino acompañado de una voz.

-¡AUCH! Y cerraron la tapa, como era de esperarse.- Se quejó la voz con un dejo de ironía. Wanda se acerco con cautela al contenedor de donde provenía. –Pero cuanta originalidad Flash, aunque cualquier cosa es mejor que te cuelguen de una estatua.- Murmuro lo último tan bajo que Wanda ni siquiera debería haberlo escuchado.

Dentro del contenedor Peter rebuscaba entre la basura, con una mano revolvió los desechos como comida, cascaras, ropa vieja, cartón y latas, mientras que con la otra mano se frotaba la cabeza con desdén, ese golpe contra la tapa había dolido mucho, estaba seguro que había abollado el metal con la cabeza de lo duro que se golpeo.

-Veamos… ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar un teléfono? Esta podría ser la excusa perfecta para que May me compre uno nuevo, aunque más bien creo que ella me haría entrar aquí y seguir buscando el mío.

Wanda levantó la tapa lo más que pudo alargando el brazo. Dentro estaba un chico que revolvía la basura con una mano, al parecer el adolescente aun no había reparado en su presencia.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está?- Murmuraba.

-¡¿Peter?!- Preguntó ella confundida al reconocerlo.

El chico levantó la cabeza y la miró sorprendido. -¿W-Wanda? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¿Qué estás tú haciendo?

-¿Yo? Em, pasar el rato.

-¿Entre la basura?

-Ahaam me caí, como Spiderman, ya sabes perseguía a unos delincuentes y me metieron aquí.

-¿Unos delincuentes te metieron en un contenedor de basura? ¿A ti? Que tienes súper fuerza.

-Sí… lo sé. Raro ¿Verdad?

Wanda arqueó una ceja, divertida y sin creerle una sola palabra al menor.

-Y uno de los delincuentes además te dijo su nombre ¿Verdad? ¿Flash?

-Eran novatos en el crimen.

-Y sin embargo aquí estas tu entre la basura.

-Sí… vergonzoso ¿cierto?- Peter sonrió tratando pesimamente de convencerla.

-¿Y tu traje donde esta?

-¿Qué traje?

-Tu traje de Spiderman.

-Oh sí, emmm ¿Me creerías si te digo que me lo robaron?

-No.

-Ow.

-Sí, ow… ¿Qué haces aquí Peter? Y di la verdad.

-Perdí mi teléfono.- Confesó con lamento el niño apoyándose contra los bordes metálicos del contenedor.

-¿Le salieron patas y se metió ahí?

Peter suspiro. –Más bien lo metieron aquí.

-Ya veo. Y tu…

-Me cerraron la tapa cuando me metí a buscarlo.

Wanda asintió pensativa unos segundos, luego levanto la mirada y vio al chico con una media sonrisa. –Sal de ahí, ven.

Peter hizo caso, ayudó a Wanda a terminar de levantar la tapa y saltó del contenedor al piso. La heroína utilizo sus poderes para sacar toda la basura del cesto y rápidamente encontraron el teléfono del niño.

-Gracias.-Dijo él, sacando un poco de cascara del aparato.

-No fue nada. Ahora vamos a buscarlos.

-¿Buscarlos?

-Sí, a los niños que te metieron ahí.

-¡¿Para qué?!

-¿Cómo que para qué Pete?

-Es decir, sí ya sé para qué, pero no, no podemos hacer eso.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no.

-Peter no te estoy diciendo que los voy a matar solo los asustare un poco.

-De todos modos. No-no lo hagas.

-Dame un buen motivo.

-Pues… pues solo no.

Wanda arqueo una ceja. –Eso no es un motivo ni mucho menos uno bueno.

-Lo sé, solo… pero no lo hagas.

-Peter-

-Por favor Wanda, es que-

-Es que…

-Me da vergüenza- Confesó.

-Te da… vergüenza.- Repitió ella incrédula.

El niño asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Peter… ellos arrojan tu teléfono a un contenedor y te encierran dentro y dices que a ti te da vergüenza que alguien los ponga en su lugar?

-…S-sí. Escucha, sé que no tiene sentido-

-Ni un poco.

-…Pero igual, no sé porque pero da vergüenza ¿Okey? Es estúpido e irracional, lo sé. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que igual de vergüenza… Estoy en la secundaria Wanda, son cosas… de… adolescentes.

-Cosas de adolescentes.- Peter asintió y ella suspiró.

-¿Esto pasa seguido?

El niño lo pensó un momento, era pésimo para mentir, seria obvio si lo hacía. ¿Pasaba seguido? No todos los días tu teléfono es arrojado a la basura (si es que a eso se refería ella y Peter no preguntaría si así era) entonces no, no pasaba seguido. Nunca de hecho.

-No.

-¿No?

-No.

Ella lo evaluó con la mirada un segundo. –Bien… pero si alguna vez los atrapo volviendo a hacer algo así no dudes que entrare en acción.- Peter asintió rápidamente. –De acuerdo, ven conmigo te acompañare a tu casa.

-¿Segura? Queda lejos. –Ambos caminaron fuera del callejón por la vereda.

-Segura, además servirá para que me extrañen.

-¿Los Vengadores?

-Sí, cometí el error de avisar que vendría a comprar. Te imaginaras que mi bolso está lleno de encargos ahora.

-Uhuuu, yo cometí el mismo error una vez. _Pero nunca dos._ \- Pronunciaron al final al unisonó, riendo al final- -Oye Wanda.

-Dime Pete.

-¿Puedes… por favor prometer no decirles a los demás? ¿Lo de hoy?

-Mhmmm.

-Por favor.-El niño la miró con una carita de suplica tan tierna y sus ojos de cachorro que la obligaron a ceder.

-Está bien…

-¡Gracias!

-De nada. Ahora apuremos el paso, tu tía ha de estar preocupada.


	3. Intento de chantaje

_LABOR DE UNA SÚPER FAMILIA_

 **Nada del universo Marvel me pertenece, si algún personaje no pertenece a las películas, series y/o comics, es invención mía.**

 **Lamento mucho la tardanza pero no quería que el capitulo se viera escrito forzado por lo que esperaba los momentos de inspiración para escribirlo.**

 **Gracias por seguir el fic: Kasumi Van Hellsing, Fanatic2018, Kiwicl, GothColorGirl, Fenrir Kholer, sataninhighheels, riza8, cintymuero77, maya90, Anonymous eat books, Bel potter y cheeseburguer.**

 **Gracias por agregar el fic a sus favoritos: Kasumi Van Hellsing, GothColorGirl, riza8, cintymuero77, Anonymous eat books, MyLady01, cheeseburguer y YURIKO CHUN-LI.**

 **REVIEWS:**

 **DarkRuby1: No te equivocas con esas suposiciones, para algunos niños es difícil decir que los molestan en la escuela, algunos casos de bullying son peores que otros y pueden aumentar si a los matones no se les da el susto adecuado, que te aseguro que al final tendrán jajaja. Papá Tony estallara en llamas cuando se entere y nadie se salvara de su ira. Espero que disfrutes el cap. Nos vemos. Saludos.**

 **Renesmee Black Cullen1096: Jajaja creo que les daría un ataque si aparecieran todos los vengadores a ponerlos en su lugar, yo creo que con uno solo de ellos basta para que se asusten de por vida. Falta poco para el momento crucial y culminante de este 5 + 1 por lo que pronto tendrás tu recompensa después de tanta espera y veras a Flash y sus amigos retorcerse del miedo. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Kagome-Black: ¿arrepentirse? Estos matones tendrán pesadillas y traumas de por vida jajaja. Espero tener listo pronto el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos. Saludos.**

 **Camib312: ¡Aquí hay otro cap! Lamento mucho tardarme tanto pero tiendo a ser muuuuuy impuntual y las fechas no son lo mío. Espero tener pronto los capítulos, estoy pensando en qué situación podría Bruce encontrar a Peter. Nos leemos pronto. Saludos.**

 **Fanatic2018: Muchas gracias, lamento la tardanza, espero poder traerte más capítulos pronto. Nos leemos. Saludos.**

 **Anónimo: Jajaja los ojos de cachorro de Peter son muy poderosos pero no pueden salvarlo de todo mucho menos del enorme sermón que le espera de parte de Tony. Gracias por comentar. Nos leemos. Saludos.**

 **LadySeleneHikari: Uffff Dios se apiade de ellos y de Peter si Tony no rompe una ventana del colegio con su traje de Ironman en cuanto se entere, auqnue Tony Stark por su cuenta puede ser muy aterrador sin la necesidad del traje de Ironman, sobre todo para un grupo de adolescentes. Gracias por comentar. No leemos. Saludos.**

 **Cheeseburguer: Jajaja me hizo reír tu review. Soy muy lenta, no me apures jajaja. Aquí está el capi, espero que lo disfrutes. Nos leemos. Saludos.**

 **Por favor disfruten el capi y no se olviden de dejarme sus hermosos reviews y teorías.**

* * *

 _INTENTO DE CHANTAJE_

Cuaderno de matemática, calculadora, cartuchera y una manzana porque tenía hambre. Eso era todo lo que necesitaría para su clase de cálculo.

Peter cerró la puerta de su casillero, sostuvo los libros con una mano y con la otra tomó la manzana y le dio un mordisco. Se había olvidado el dinero para el almuerzo en casa, buscando desesperadamente en su mochila y con un poco de ayuda de Ned y Michelle logró reunir lo suficiente para un sándwich de atún. Aunque aun tenía hambre. ¡Gracias May por empacar la manzana en la mochila!

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a caminar a sus respectivas aulas, Peter dobló en la esquina del pasillo y se encontró con Janelle, una compañera suya.

-¡Peter! ¿A dónde vas?- Preguntó la chica rubia.

-A nuestra clase de cálculo.- Respondió él como si fuera obvio. Ella pareció sorprendida un segundo y luego empezó a reír.

-Hoy no tenemos cálculo. Debemos ir al gimnasio a ver los videos educativos del Capitán América. Lo anuncio el director Morita por los altavoces ayer ¿recuerdas?

-Ahora sí.

Ambos chicos caminaron hacia el gimnasio donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de sus compañeros. Janelle se sentó con sus amigas en las gradas y Peter encontró a Ned, quien le había guardado un lugar en el sexto escalón.

El director Morita entró y con la ayuda de otros profesores instaló un micrófono, el cual conectó a un parlante.

-Se que a todos ustedes les aburre cuando aquí los hacemos ver los videos educativos del Capitán América. ¿Me equivoco?- Como buenos adolescentes nadie respondió y solo se escuchó un pequeño murmullo. –Levanten la mano a quienes les aburre. –Todos en el salón lo hicieron haciendo que el director y los profesores rieran un poco. –Muy bien… pueden bajarlas. Sé lo muy aburrido que puede ser, les recuerdo que yo, como todos los maestros aquí presentes, también estuvimos sentados donde ustedes están ahora. Pero deben entender que no les mostramos esos videos para nada. Pero quien mejor que el mismo Capitán para explicarles el sentido de todo esto.

Steve Rogers entró caminando al gimnasio haciendo que todos exhalaran sorprendidos y comenzaran a murmurar.

Ned tomó el brazo de Peter y comenzó a sacudirlo.- Es el Capitán América Peter, ¡el capitán América!, ¿tu… tu sabias de esto?- El otro niño igual de sorprendido negó con la cabeza.

El director le pasó el micrófono al Vengador y todos los estudiantes se callaron cuando Steve solo levantó la mano en signo de silencio.

-Gracias director Morita. Hola niños, como bien dijo su director, soy el Capitán América, pero pueden llamarme Steve.

Uno de los chicos levantó la mano y Steve lo señalo. –No somos niños Capitán, todos aquí somos de quince y dieciséis.

Steve rio y asintió con la cabeza. –Y yo tengo más noventa años, son niños para mí.- Los adolescentes como los profesores rieron. – Les puedo jurar que no pasa ni un día sin que me arrepienta de esos videos. No sirve de nada que Tony los haya descubierto y los pase día tras día.- Peter se encogió ante el comentario e hizo una mueca, aun no olvidaba que eso fue culpa suya. -Pero si tuviera la oportunidad de desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra, por más que quiero, no lo haría. Esos videos fueron hechos para inspirar a las personas en 1940, la inspiración, la esperanza y la fe era algo que nos hacía mucha falta entonces. Pero ahora las cosas son diferentes, no es muy fácil inspirar a un montón de adolescentes con videos de los 40'. Sé que no es fácil esforzarse a veces, siempre hay muchas trabas en medio, yo lo sé, intente cinco veces enlistarme en el ejercito, hasta que un día un golpe de suerte me llegó y lo logre, pero con ayuda. Esas trabas niños, las pueden superar con ayuda. No siempre fui el gran Capitán de hoy, antes hacia musicales…

.

.

-Lo que digo… es que son el futuro, pero también son el presente. Sin embargo al final son ustedes quienes deciden todo lo que serán.

El auditorio estalló en aplausos cuando Steve terminó de hablar. Si la charla la hubiese dado alguien más nadie habría escuchado, pero al ser el maldito capitán América presente ahí mismo diciéndoles todas esas cosas, cada adolescente prestó atención y cada palabra les llegó y se les grabó en la memoria por el resto de sus vidas.

Steve le aseguró al director Morita que no tenía problema en firmar autógrafos y sacarse fotos con los estudiantes, por lo que pronto el hombre se vio abarrotado de decenas de adolescentes queriendo una foto individual con el Capitán América, por lo que los profesores emplearon un sistema de filas para que todos pudiesen tener su fotografía con uno de sus héroes de la infancia.

-Peter… Peter…-Tartamudeaba Ned sin aliento. –Es- es el capitán América, aceptando fotos… con los estudiantes.- Peter podría jurar que su brazo tendría una marca después de los mucho que Ned se lo agarraba. –Me-me sacarse una foto con él… por Dios puedo sacarme una foto con él… ¿Me acompañas? - Peter negó lentamente con la cabeza, su amigo le dirigió una mirada de sorpresa. -¿no? El maldito Capitán América está ahí aceptando fotos GRATIS ¿y tú dices que no quieres obtener una foto con él?

-Hoy es viernes Ned, lo veré en el Compuesto de todos modos. No es como si no tuviera cientos de fotos con él y el resto de los Vengadores ya.- AL terminar de decir su oración Peter se dio cuenta de lo presumido que tal vez sonó, iba a corregirse rápidamente con su amigo para asegurarle que no estaba alardeando cuando este lo soltó del brazo y habló primero.

-Tienes razón… Bien, yo quiero una foto.

Ned hizo la fila y veinte minutos después alumnos y maestros tenían cada uno una fotografía con el Vengador. El director los reunió a todos en las gradas para una foto grupal y una vez que esta acabó todos estaban dispersados en el gimnasio hablando extasiados y muy emocionados.

Peter estaba escuchando a Ned hablar rápidamente y demasiado agitado de pura emoción que no podía contener en su cuerpo, Flash pasó a su lado y lo empujó haciendo que todos sus útiles escolares cayeran al suelo y él se golpeara el brazo contra el piso. El otro adolescente estaba por decirle algún insulto ofensivo cuando una voz profunda y potente lo interrumpió.

-Oye.- El matón y sus amigos se fueron rápidamente al escuchar la voz enojada del Capitán América, por suerte para Flash el resto de los estudiantes estaban tan concentrados en su emoción que no notaron la pequeña escena. Steve se acercó a Peter y sin esfuerzo lo levanto del suelo, tomó las cosas del niño y se las dio. -¿Estás bien Pete?- Preguntó preocupado poniendo una mano en su hombro.

El niño asintió.

-¿Estás seguro? Puedo hablar con ellos si quieres.

-¡No!- Peter lo interrumpió cuando estaba por pegarse la vuelta para hablar con los chicos. –No es… no es necesario Steve en serio.

-Peter en verdad no es un problema. Si esos chicos te molestan-

-No lo hacen.- Interrumpió el adolescente, el adulto le disparó una mirada de "no te creo" combinada con otra de "acabo de verlo niño". –No es frecuente, son solo unos matones estúpidos, nada de lo que preocuparse.

-Aun así Peter, yo también tengo experiencia en esto. Te aseguro que si los dejas una vez lo repetirán. No hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda.

Steve estaba por dirigirse al grupo cuando un muy alarmado Peter se le paró en frente interrumpiendo su camino. –Peter.-Lo retó.

-¡No lo hagas! O sino yo…

-¿Tu…?

El niño estrujó su cerebro pensando ¿qué podía hacer? Sus ojos prácticamente brillaron cuando una idea llegó a su cabeza.

-Yo le mostrare a Tony los videos de tus musicales.

Steve se congeló y su corazón empezó a latir con velocidad. –No hay videos de eso.- Dijo con mucha menos confianza de la poca que pudo demostrar.

-Sí los hay. Hay muchos de hecho y los encontré todos. Estoy seguro que al equipo le encantará ver cómo golpeas a Hitler en la cara ¿verdad?

Steve cerró las manos en puños a sus costados. –Peter… lo siento hijo. Estoy hablando con esos chicos.

El rostro de Peter bajó de color poniéndose extremadamente pálido. –Steve, Steve, no, por favor…-Lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho. –Por favor.- El hombre mayor observó los ojos de cachorro más tristes que había visto en su vida. –Por favor.- Repitió el niño. Por más que intentó no logro dejar de ver el tierno rostro del niño suplicante que parecía que en cualquier momento entraría en pánico.

-Está bien…-Murmuró de mala gana.

Peter soltó una bocanada de aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, su corazón acelerado muy lentamente empezó a bajar el ritmo. Casi le daba un ataque, no había sido tan difícil con los otros, casi no había podido convencer a Steve.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te queda de clases?- Preguntó el Vengador para cambiar de tema y tal vez despejar su mente enojada de la situación, lo único que quería era defender al niño y este parecía al borde de un colapso ante la idea.

-Dos horas.

-Te esperare y te llevó a casa.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Lo haré.- Las palabras de Steve fueron tan cortantes que Peter se asustó un poco. Al ver su error el hombre suspiró y cambio de porte. –Escucha hijo, me preocupas, a mí y a todos. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero la mayoría de nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a tratar con niños, y siendo tu el único niño con el que tenemos contacto… probablemente tendamos a sobreprotegerte y sinceramente que no me permitas defenderte de unos matones no me agrada. Necesito Peter que prometas que si un día necesitas ayuda me la pedirás, ya sea con matones o con _otras cosas_.

Peter entendió que con "otras cosas" el vengador se refería a Spiderman, Peter asintió y Steve pareció relajarse un poco. Le revolvió el cabello con una mano y lo dejó solo con su amigo. Ned estuvo en shock durante toda la conversación.

-Ese era el Capitán América.-Murmuro. Peter asintió y su amigo aun así no pareció asimilar que por segunda vez en el día un Vengador estuvo a centímetros de él.

Al salir de la escuela Peter se encontró con el auto de Steve de inmediato, Tony le tenía prohibido llevar a Peter en la motocicleta, cosa por la que el adolescente refunfuñaba mucho.

Se subió al auto en el asiento del acompañante y se ajusto el cinturón. -¿Podrías hacerme un favor?

-Dime.

-No le digas al resto lo que paso hoy.

-Pete-

-Si lo haces te preguntaran porqué no me defendiste y te vas a tener que aguantar un sermón muy grande.

El rubio suspiro resignado. –Está bien… no quiero que tu papá me rete.- Sonrío al ver el rostro de Peter cuando llamó a Tony el papá de Peter, aun estaban las apuestas dentro del equipo de si Pete al final era o no el hijo biológico del multimillonario.

El auto arranco con rumbo al compuesto de los Vengadores, la música de los _bee gees_ sonando de fondo cubriendo el silencio.


End file.
